


The Delivery Girl

by Kimo516



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimo516/pseuds/Kimo516
Summary: Ordering pizza is easy, but the delivery girl makes it difficult.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story on Fanfiction.net, and deciding to try my hand at AO3.

"Shikamaru, please tell this idiot that I do not want to hurt him, but if I have to, I will." Sasuke said to his friend that was sitting on the other end of the couch.

Shikamaru looked lazily over at Sasuke, and then at Naruto. His two best friends in the entire world were always bickering.

"Naruto, Sasuke will punch you. He's done it before and he will do it again."

"Listen Shika," Naruto said from the kitchen, grabbing each one of them a beer, "all I'm saying is that we should all go out tonight and try to meet some girls. He needs to get over that Ino bimbo."

Both Sasuke and Shikamaru sighed. Sasuke knew he was right, but honestly, he just didn't want to go out tonight. He was just lazy. That was Shikamaru's issue, always.

Naruto tossed each one of them a beer and sat opposite them in a chair. "Can we at least order food? It's too late to cook anything."

The other two agreed, and put in an order for pizza. "I'll pay this time," Sasuke said.

He pulled out money from his wallet and laid it on the busted coffee table in front of him. The coffee table that Ino and him bought together at the market for cheap. His heart pained him.

The boys talked shit about the world and other things while they waited. While they were trying to find a movie to watch, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza," Naruto said to Sasuke. "Finally."

Sasuke gathered his money and opened the door. What he saw made his jaw almost drop. It was probably the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Her dark lavender hair was in a messy bun that stuck out behind her pizza delivery hat.

"Twe- twenty dollars please."

Sasuke nodded as he handed her about fifty dollars, not even thinking about it.

"Keep it," he managed to weakly say.

As the door closed, he noticed his friends staring at him. The pizza was still in Sasuke's hand.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked.

"I think...I think I'm... going to ask for that girl's number."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata sighed, pulling off her work uniform. This job was mentally killing her. Being a mostly introverted person, going door to door, giving strangers their pizza was something she never saw herself doing. Ever.

At least, she thought, that guy gave her a pretty generous tip. It would go straight into savings, as always. Pretty soon she would have enough money to rent an apartment of her own. Living with her cousin, Neji, and his fiancée, TenTen, was toxic for her. TenTen was fine, even one of her best friends, but Neji just had so many rules.

Hinata stepped into her shower, getting the smell of pizza and pollution off her skin. She thought about that boy from earlier today, and wished she'd deliver to more people like him. She needed the money.

As she began drying off and getting dressed, her cell phone rang. She grabbed her phone off the sink and checked the caller ID. It was her boss, Ryu.

"Hello?" Hinata panicked slightly. She hated talking on the phone. Plus, her boss never called her after she left.

"Hinata, I have some bad news. The restaurant caught fire. It's pretty bad."

"Oh fuck," Hinata never swore, "is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, everyone is safe. The air conditioner had a short and burned up pretty much the entire ceiling."

Hinata was silent. She would have to use her savings to get by. That was not good at all.

"I can pay you in full for the next two weeks, but after that I'll be broke. Hopefully everything is fixed before then. I'll let you know if anything changes."

He hung up, and Hinata felt herself begin to panic and worry. She found herself in her room, fully dressed. She didn't even remember coming out of the bathroom.

Her phone rang again. It was Neji.

"Yes?"

"Hey, Hina. Thank God you're okay. I just drove past your restaurant. There was a fire?"

"Yes, Ryu just called me. I'm out of work until they get it fixed."

Neji sighed. "Well, at least TenTen and I can support all three of us until then. Are you okay?"

Hinata shrugged even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'll be okay. He said he'll pay me in full for the next two weeks."

"That's good. I'll be home soon. Remember, I don't have keys."

Hinata got up and unlocked the front door, then retreating back to her room. "The door is unlocked."

He hung up.

Hinata sighed and looked at her jar full of tips from work. It was going to be a long, grueling two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stood at the end of the street with his friends Shikamaru and Naruto. They looked onwards at the burned building in front of them. Their favorite pizza place, Ryu's, was no more. Now, Sasuke knew, he'd never find that beautiful pizza girl again.

Naruto clapped his friend on the back. "Come on, I think that's the owner. Let's go see if he knows where she is!"

"Tsk, you idiot," Shikamaru said, "he's not going to reveal his employee's information."

Still, Sasuke and Shikamaru watched as their dumb, idiot friend walked up to the shorter, fat man in glasses. He looked disheveled. Then, after a couple seconds of Naruto talking, the man, Ryu, began screaming at Naruto.

"Get out of here!" Ryu began to get red in the face. "I should have you arrested!"

Naruto began to walk away, along with the other two.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, nothing. I just asked him if he knew the address of his female delivery girl because my friend wanted to bang her. You know, the truth."

Sasuke's and Shikamaru's eyes widened. They exchanged glances that suggested they were thinking the same thing: why are we friends with this guy?

As the rounded a corner to head back home, the trio ran into a duo. Coming out of a grocery store came Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Oh shit,"Sasuke muttered, "I don't need this right now."

"Hey, Sakura!" Yelled Naruto.

Sakura and Ino turned. Both made an effort to not look at Sasuke at all. Sasuke, however, wanted that.

"Naruto, hey. Ino and I were just grabbing some stuff for the flower shop. How have you been?"

"Eh, okay I guess. I'm pretty much stuck at home with these two lazy people."

Shikamaru scoffed, and Sasuke was trying his best to ignore the conversation.

"Hey, did you guys hear that Ryu's pizza shop burned down?"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, we heard it was bad."

"I had a friend that worked delivery for a part time job. I hope she'll be okay."

Naruto quickly looked back at Sasuke and exclaimed, "We have a lead!"


	4. Chapter 4

She had always wanted a relationship. Somebody she could share all of her secrets with. Sadly, he'd last boyfriend left her through text message. Of course, that was many years ago and they were still in their first year of high school.

Now that Hinata had graduated and spent a couple years as an adult, she knew what kind of partner she wanted. Unfortunately for her, she had yet to meet her perfect guy.

"Any luck on finding a new job, Hina?" TenTen has gotten bored of losing against Neji. She sat next to her sister-in-law and left Neji to play.

"No, but to be honest, I haven't been looking."

"Oh, well that's perfect. Would you be interested in working with me?" TenTen sold guns and other hunting equipment in a small shop on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Uhm," Hinata began to get nervous as her anxiety shot up, "You know I don't know the first thing about hunting or guns."

TenTen waved a hand at her. "It's okay, you'll be working sales, mostly. All you have to do is push our newest collection of equipment. It's easy."

"Hinata," Neji chimes in from the floor, "don't feel pressured. It's only if you want to."

Hinata took a breath and shook her head in agreement.

TenTen smiled. "Great! You can come in with me tomorrow and I'll show you around."

Neji's phone buzzed.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up?"

He paused for a few seconds and then made his way to the window.

"Okay, I'll unlock the door." He hung up and unbolted the door.

Hinata watched as Neji's friend, Shikamaru (who had been to their house a few times), a blonde in an orange jumpsuit, and another good looking boy walked through the front door. The last boy, who looked vaguely familiar, was noticeably uncomfortable. He looked at his feet in what Hinata knew all too well: embarrassment.

"Hey guys!" TenTen got up from the couch and side-hugged each of them. "You guys want something to drink? It's hot today."

"Water, please," Shikamaru said.

The other two declined. As TenTen went to get Shikamaru's water, Hinata noticed the blonde boy whisper to the black haired one. The black haired looked annoyed.

"Shikamaru, you know my cousin Hinata," Neji began to introduce everyone.

Shikamaru and Hinata nodded at each other in a form of hello. Hinata rather liked Shikamaru, although, only as a friend. They both knew they would never click as anything more, so neither ever tried.

"Hinata, this is Naruto and Sasuke. They were classmates of mine and TenTen's. Actually, you guys would have been in the same class."

"Yeah," Naruto said, "you were friends with Sakura and Ino, right?"

Sasuke looked extremely uncomfortable. Maybe he was just shy. TenTen returned with Shikamaru's water.

"Yeah, we were friends," Hinata thought back to her high school days, "but they were better friends with each other than with me."

"So," Neji interrupted, "what brings you guys over?"

"Well," Shikamaru sipped the rest of his water, "it's pretty funny actually. We locked ourselves out of the apartment and we were wondering if you guys had a cell phone we could use to call our landlord."

The trio of boys had spent quite a while developing a lie to convince Neji they were there for an actual reason. Thankfully, their plan seemed to be working as Neji gave Shikamaru his phone.

Shikamaru fake-called their landlord. He was actually called his mom and pretending.

"Okay," he said as he handed Neji back the phone, "we should be back in soon. Thanks so much."

"No problem," Neji said. "Anything you guys need, you let us know."

With that, the boys left. Hinata felt agitated, however. It was strange. She wished they had stayed longer, especially Naruto.

She had a crush on him since high school.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Sasuke, don't be a drag," Shikamaru said to his friend, Sasuke. They were sitting in the front room the morning after their plan somewhat worked. Sasuke was supposed to be more involved and try to at least talk to Hinata. However, he got nervous and didn't do anything.

"It was a dumb plan, Shikamaru," a grumpy Sasuke retorted back. He felt so embarrassed at himself ever since they left the Hyuga apartment. Plus, thought Sasuke, it seemed like she couldn't keep her eyes off Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and got up from the couch.

"I'm going for a walk."

"But Sasuke," Naruto yelled from the kitchen, " breakfast is almost ready!" With that, Sasuke slammed the door behind him.

"Ugh," Naruto said as he served himself and Shikamaru, "I thought we wouldn't be alone so soon." The blonde spiky haired boy served himself and Shikamaru. He sat down next to him on the couch and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'm an idiot," Sasuke said as he walked down the streets of Konoha. "I barely know her name."

His stomach grumbled as he checked his wallet for cash. He still had a few bills from last weeks paycheck. Thankfully, his vacation was over and he went back to work tomorrow.

Ichiraku's ramen was always a fine place to eat, even though Sasuke worked there. He got the job by washing dishes in his freshman year of high school and worked his way up as a cook. He unfortunately loved that job even though it put him on his feet for more than ten hours a day sometimes.

"Hey, Sasuke!"Teuchi said as Sasuke walked through the doors. "You're not back until tomorrow. Did you miss me that much?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Not on your life old man."

Teuchi served Sasuke a giant bowl of pork and ox-tail ramen.

"On the house," Teuchi said. "How was your vacation?"

"Thanks," Sasuke began to dig in. "Not bad. I met a girl, sort of."

"Sort of? What does that mean?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just never had the nerve to talk to her."

Teuchi threw his hands at Sasuke like he didn't accept that answer. "You know how I started to date my wife? I manned up. Buy her some flowers, knock on her door and just ask! Worst thing she can say is...?"

"No," Sasuke finished for him.

"That's right! So, go to that Yamanaka flower shop down the street, get her some lillys or something. Be a man."

Sasuke suddenly had high blood pressure. The anxiety was going to kill him. He thought, maybe, he could find a small stand on the corner that sold flowers, or fruit baskets. He was not going to buy flowers at his ex's shop.

He finished his bowl of ramen, thanked Teuchi for the bowl and the advice, spun around to leave and found himself in a peculiar situation.

He was kissing someone.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata pulled back from the raven haired boy. His face and hers became a bright crimson.

"Uhm, sorry," they both said in unison.

Teuchi was behind Sasuke, laughing. "That's one way to meet a woman, Sasuke!"

He turned back and gave the old man a stare that could kill. He turned back to Hinata and apologized again. However, Hinata was too shocked to even understand what he was saying.

"I...Hinata?" Sasuke looked at the beautiful girl. Her eyes were dialated and her mouth was agape. Finally, after a few seconds, she shook her head, as if to clear her mind.

"Sorry," she said again absentmindedly. She turned on her heel and ran out the door.

Sasuke turned to Teuchi and said: "Believe it or not, that's the girl I was telling you about earlier.

Teuchi looked at his employee and laughed until he had tears coming out of his eyes.

Hinata hid behind a wall, trying to catch her breath.

She went in to possibly fill out a job application and instead, she kissed some guy she barely knew. It was Naruto's best friend, sure, but the only thing she knew about that...handsome raven haired boy was his name.

She began twirling her hair in a nervous twitch. At least, she thought, he was attractive.

"Hey, Hina." She looked to the voice. It was Ino Yamanaka. She had her head poked out of a window, smiling. Hinata looked up. She was against the flower shop wall.

"Hey Ino," she hand known the blonde haired girl since grade school but fell out of contact with her after high school.

"You look like you just ran a marathon. Are you okay?"

"Uhm," Hinata stuttered, "well, I kind of kissed someone."

"Accidentally?" Ino laughed as she went to stand beside the other girl outside. "How did that happen?"

Hinata told her the story about what just happened inside the ramen shop. Ino didn't looked happy. She looked positively angered.

"Sasuke is mine, Hinata. Get your own man."

This left Hinata confused. "I'm sorry, Ino. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you two were dating."

"We're not at the moment, but I am going to win him back. Do not cross me, Hinata. It'll be the last thing you do." With that, the blonde slammed the shop door.

Did Hinata just make an enemy? Anyway, she thought, if Sasuke was Ino's boyfriend, then who was she to get in the way?

"There you are," a voice said. Hinata looked up and saw Neji. "How did the job hunt go?"

"It was eventful," was all she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing. He repeatedly told Naruto and Shikamaru that he was fine with them being a couple. However, fucking on the living room couch, where Sasuke sometimes sat and at food, was not acceptable. Not at all.

He sighed, and threw his keys on the counter. He walked into the kitchen that was separated from the living room via a countertop. He picked up a banana and thought about throwing it at one of their sleeping faces, but decided it was too easy. Instead, he found a bucket and filled it with ice cold water.

He got right up to the two boys and dumped it on them. Sasuke had insults about himself and his family fly at him for a good five minutes before they calmed down, and finally got dressed.

"Stop fucking in the living room," Sasuke said.

"Sorry, Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "It was his fault."

"Liar, you grabbed my ass first," Naruto retorted.

"I kissed Hinata," Sasuke said before a fight broke out about who tried to fuck who first.

The other boys stared at him. "That was fast. What happened?" Asked Shikamaru.

Sasuke gave his signature shrug. "We just kind of ran into each other, I guess."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, she kind of ran off after that."

"Ugh, women," Naruto joked, "that's why I'm glad I'm not with that Sakura anymore. She was so complicated."

Oh yeah, thought Sasuke. I forgot they used to date and then Naruto came out as bi.

"Anyway, Sasuke," Shikamaru spike up, "I'm sure you'll see her again and get to ask her out."

"Yeah, hopefully," Sasuke muttered as the doorbell rang. He bolted for it, hoping it was Hinata. Instead, it was his brother, Itachi. He wasn't around much since he lived across town and owned his own bar. He was seemingly wealthy, according to Sasuke.

"Hey, little brother," Itachi said as he gave Sasuke a hug. "I just came to check you. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Sorry," Sasuke let him inside. "I've been relaxing. I'm on vacation. You could've just texted me or called."

"Cool. Hey, why does it smell like sex in here?" He gave Shikamaru and Naruto a sly grin as he knew they were dating.

Shikamaru puffed and Naruto stormed out and into his room down the hall.

"I know I could've called, Sasuke, but I needed to get out of that house. Mom and Temari together are driving me nuts." Ever sine their dad died of a heart attack, Itachi moved their mom into his house to keep an eye on her. Plus, he had the space.

Sasuke laughed. "How are they doing besides annoying you?"

Itachi thought for a while as he sat on the couch. Sasuke gave Shikamaru a death stare.

"They're good. Temari and I get to know the sex of the baby next week."

"That's awesome," Sasuke said, almost shouted. "Let's hope it's a boy."

Itachi laughed, "yes, let's hope. Anyway, what's knew with you besides vacation?"

"Well, honestly? I guess you could say I met a girl."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Really? Where did you meet her?"

Sasuke told him the story about the pizza girl. He told him how he chickened out when he and the other two boys went over to her house and he bombed starting a conversation with her. Finally, he got up to the part with the kiss.

Itachi's face had a blank stare. "Hinata, you said her name was, right? Hinata Hyuga?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I used to fuck Neji Hyuga's fiancé. So, if you guys get married, your wedding might be a little awkward."

Sasuke stares at his brother in amazement and shock. "When?"

Oh pfft," Itachi said, "ages ago. I hadnt met Temari yet, so relax."

Sasuke breathes a sigh of relief. Good, Sasuke thought. Our wedding needs to be perfect. Whoa, slow down there cowboy. Ask her on a date first.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke just stuttered. He never, ever stutters. He was cool, calm, and a lot more nervous now than he had ever been in his life.

"Well, Neji, y-you see I-I came here to...um..."

"Spit it out, Uchiha. I don't have all day." Neji leaned up against his apartment door, waiting for Sasuke.

"Is, uh...Hinata here?" Neji cocked an eyebrow. Even though Neji was in a Space Invaders T-shirt and a pair of sweats, he still looked like he was ready to beat Sasuke's ass.

"Sure, stay here." Neji left and got his cousin.

A few moments later, Hinata stood in front of Sasuke.

"Hey," Hinata blushed, remembering their encounter. "How are you?"

"G-good," Sasuke swallowed the excess saliva in his throat. "I just came here to ask you out."

Sasuke thought his heart was going to break through his rib cage and out on the floor. Plus he didn't know if Neji was listening.

"I don't know," Hinata said. "I barely know you. I know we kissed by accident, but it was an accident. Plus, I kind of have a thing for Naruto."

Sasuke left in a hurry without saying a word, and Hinata felt extremely guilty. Especially since she thought he was cute. But, she had always liked Naruto. She sighed and was about to close the door, but she instead yelled after Sasuke.

"Hey, wait!"

Sasuke turned around in the hallway, the overhead light shining down on both of them.

"You didn't let me finish. I don't know you but I would like to know you."

Sasuke scoffed like a child. "But you like Naruto and I feel like a fool." He was seconds away from outing Naruto, about to say he was dating Shikamaru, but decided against it. They made him swore not to tell.

"So? Here, put my number in your phone so we can make plans later in the week."

Sasuke eyed the phone for a moment but took it anyway. He handed her back the phone after he put his number in, and said his goodbyes.

Sasuke left, feeling happy. He didn't get what he wanted, but something was something. He smiled when his phone chimed with a text message. It was Hinata, sending him a smiley face.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Hinata Hyuga's first day working with TenTen in the gun shop. She was nervous, but excited to start earning money again. TenTen was showing her the gun rack and which guns, bows, knives, and other equipment TenTen wanted to sell. She showed Hinata how to take the gun off the rack, show it to the customers, how to ring up the purchase, and every little detail in between. Hinata was now basically an expert.

"It's pretty crazy that you own your own store," Hinata said, trying to distract herself from her own nervousness.

"Ah, well you can thank my parents for that. When they branched out their business to other locations, they handed me the keys to this store. So, I still technically earn an allowance."

The store didn't open for another few hours so the girls were just talking before they got a customer.

Hinata sighed. "It makes me jealous to be honest."

"What do you mean?"

"Just the fact you're only a few years older than me and you pretty much have your life figured out. You met the guy you're going to marry, you own a business, and-"

"Whoa, slow down there, Hina." The taller girl grabbed Hinata's hands in hers. "First of all, nobody said that there was a set time limit or time frame, whatever, to figuring out your life." Tenten looked over her shoulder, as if to catch anybody listening to their conversation.

"Hinata. Neji and I could separate. The store could burn down or I get behind on rent or something. Your cousin could throw me out on the streets and I'd be homeless. The point is Hinata, don't compare your life to mine, or anybody else's. Your life will unfold and refold many times before it works itself out. Give it time."

Hinata nodded and gave her future sister in law a hug. As they separated, the door to the shop rang and both girls turned to see an elderly man with hinting equipment on.

"Go get 'me, tiger." TenTen went to the back and left Hinata alone with her first customer.

"Hello sir, how can I help you today?"

The man walked right up to the counter and stared at the knives in the glass case.

"Yeah, um... I lost my good skinning knife. I'm looking to replace it for something similar."

"Okay," Hinata pulled out a container that held the skinning knives. They were all laid out beautifully and had been recently polished. "These are all on sale for 15% off today and tomorrow only."

The man's ears perked up. He happily bought a black handled knife. He was so happy that he saved money, he left Hinata a tip.

"Good job," TenTen said as she made her way back to the front. "You're a natural."

Hinata smiled, and waited for the next customers to come through.

"So, speaking of your life, do you have an interest in anybody?"

Hinata looked at TenTen. "Well, uh, I've always had a crush on Naruto. I think he's really cute. His friend Sasuke is really cute too, but I've liked Naruto for so long, I just can't take any one else seriously."

TenTen looked at Hinata, puzzles. "Naruto? Uzumaki? That Naruto?" Hinata nodded.

"Well, you're better picking Sasuke then."

"Why's that?"

"Hinata, Naruto is dating Shikamaru. You didn't know that?"

Hinata's has dropped. "What?! Since when? I had no idea he was gay."

TenTen shook her head. "He's not gay, he's bisexual. But, anyway, yeah he's taken already. Like I said, better go after Sasuke."

Hinata could feel her heart sink. "How did you know about them?"

TenTen laughed. "Neji and I went to go eat lunch and saw them making out behind a bar. It was a pretty eventful night."

Hinata stared, wide eyed into the emptiness as she processed this new information. Her heart wasn't broken, but it wasn't perfect, either. She sighed, remembering all those years she wasted on Naruto. She felt foolish, but also relieved. Relieved in a way that, know that she knew, she could have a crush on Sasuke and she wouldn't be betraying her own heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the looong update and short chapter. I had COVID-19 at the end of April and lost interest in this story, but I'm finally getting back on track. So, hang in there! More chapters are coming soon, and longer ones. Remember to leave kudos! Waking up to those and comments really make my day!

Sasuke was really nervous. He kept pulling his shirt down in a nervous manner and readjusting his pants. Should he tuck in his shirt? Perhaps he shouldn't and remain casual? Wait, why was he freaking out? Hinata told him to meet her at Konoha Cafe at 7PM sharp. "What could she want" was the only question on his mind for the last 24 hours; and also what he would wear. It was only 6:15, so he was really early, but he didn't want to be a second late. Maybe he should go back to his house and change? He could probably make it to his house and back in time.

"Stop it, Sasuke," he told himself. "Just relax. She just wants to get to know you better. Breathe." He took a few deep breaths, but that only made him lightheaded. He went inside the cafe and sat down at a booth, hoping he would see her coming up the street. 

"Would you like anything to drink or an appetizer? Our house special is the lobster bisque."

"Just water for now, thanks." She nodded curtly and walked away. Sasuke kept checking his phone for a call or text message from her. Nothing. Yet, the more nothing happened, the more his anxiety grew. He rechecked his text messages from her and read the conversation from yesterday. Maybe he got the date wrong or the time? But no, he had everything correct, even the time of day. Maybe there was another Konoha Cafe across town?

"Shut up," he told himself, but as he did so, the waitress walked up with his water. She gave him the rudest look and slammed the glass on the table. That left him speechless, not knowing how to form an apology. 

"is that how you talk to all women?" He turned his head and saw a familiar face. His jaw dropped in surprise, not expecting to see her. 

"You heard all of that?"

The girl nodded her head. Her pink hair bobbing up and down. "Makes me wonder why Ino ever dated you," Sakura said. She got up out of the table behind Sasuke, and left. As she walked out the door, she passed a figure. Sasuke instantly recognized Hinata. She wore her lavender and white jacket like she always did. He could feel his heart rate rise and his cheeks flushed. He waved her over and hugged.

"Hey," She said. She was about to sit down when Sasuke stood up.

"We should switch tables, I don't think we're going to get great service over here." She followed him to a different table and a different waitress, and sat across from him. 

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice"

"No problem. What did you want to meet up for?" Sasuke's heart was really racing now. He could feel his water boiling because his hands were so hot and sweaty from nerves. 

She looked at him for a moment, confused. "Well, isn't it obvious this is a date?" Sasuke's eyes widened for a split second and he swore Hinata heard him audibly swallow. "If you don't want to date me, Sasuke-"

"No!" He shouted a little too loudly as a couple from the next table over swung their heads and looked. "I mean, no, of course I want to date you, Hinata. I've had a crush on you since the moment I laid eyes on you." Now, it was her turn to blush.

"Yeah, I kind of noticed because you over-tipped me so much for the pizza."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I'm glad it was my turn to pay that night."


	11. Chapter 11

Ino Yamanaka peered down the street as she watched the couple. They were walking towards her, holding hands. It made her jealousy swell and her fists clench. Sasuke should be with her, not that weird girl. Ino remembered her in high school: shy, small, and goody-two shoes. She hated the fact that the guy of her dreams was with her. It was time to make Sasuke remember what he lost, he'll be crawling back in no time.

Ino unbuttoned on of her shirt's top button and pushed her breasts together in a hope that they would look bigger. She walked towards the couple, and shoved Hinata out of the way with her hips. Ino grabbed Sasuke's arm before he had a time to react, and reached up to peck him on the check. A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder and spun her around. As she did, a fist connected with her nose. She felt the bones crack; whether it was her noses' or the hands, it hurt like hell. 

"Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed. 

"S-sorry, Sasuke," Hinata blushed and looked ashamed of herself. "It's just that she pushed me and was going to kiss you."

"Don't feel sorry, that was awesome." Sasuke looked down at Ino, with disgust on his face. "You should know, Ino, that I'm with Hinata now. You deserved that." The couple walked away from Ino, leaving her in the dirt and blood on her face. A passerby, who had seen the whole thing, was frozen with whether or not to help her or leave her there. He decided to leave her there as Ino's eyes filled with tears. 

She picked herself up and ran straight back home. She got up to her apartment and slammed her bedroom door. On her dresser, there was an old photo of her and Sasuke when they had been dating a few years ago. She took the photo and tore it up. This was far, far from over. "You just wait, Sasuke. I'll make you pay."

As Ino was having her meltdown, Hinata and Sasuke were walking towards their favorite spot: the park on the edge of town. They bought food after the confrontation with Ino, and decided the day was too warm to spend indoors. It was the perfect day, for the perfect couple. 

As they ate their sandwiches, and joked, and talked about their future goals, Ino had left her room and entered her father's room. She reached for the gun box underneath his bed, and opened it. Inside was a revolver. 

Ino tucked it inside her pants, and left her house.


	12. Chapter 12

Ino waited like a tiger in the night. She had found and followed the two lovers for blocks. How dare they make her look weak, like a fool. She wasn't concerned with jail, the thought had never crossed her mind. As far as she was concerned, this was all that mattered to her in the world. Revenge for a broken...no, shattered on, stomped through, spit on heart. The heart was hers, and her wounds would go unnoticed. They will pay the price, thought Ino, especially Hinata. 

"I had a great time tonight," Sasuke said as he walked his beloved home. "When do you go back to work at the pizza shop?" They turned a corner, a few houses away was Hinata's place. 

Hinata hadn't thought of her old job as a delivery girl in a long time. It hadn't even crossed her mind since she started working with TenTen. She shrugged, "I'm probably just going back part time; I actually like the gun shop. I've learned a lot about things I never knew existed, and I kind of like that."

Sasuke smiled. "That's always a good thing. As long as you're happy." He checked his phone. It was well past the time he expected to be out. He had work in the morning, and so did she. The street was dark, and the only light besides his phone screen was the two street lamps guiding their way. The couple was a few blocks away from the busy main street, away from the crowded areas. Maybe they could squeeze in a quick makeout session before he dropped her off. Even if they didn't, the good thing was, and the important thing, was that their bellies were full and they had a wonderful time, except with the earlier incident with Ino. He hoped that she got the message loud a clear that she was to steer clear of both of them, because Sasuke had a badass girlfriend that would kick her ass.

"Hey!" The voice rang out like a bell. Both Hinata and Sasuke tensed up, and turned around. Standing at the far side of the street, was Ino. Her black eye shown black and stuck out like a sore thumb against her white skin. Her arms were crossed, but it was clear that she was gripping herself in anger, trying to contain herself. "I told you both before, Sasuke was my man."

Both of them stared at Ino for what seemed like an eternity, and then looked at each other. "Seriously?" Hinata whispered to him.

"Oh, Jesus." Sasuke reached in his pocket for his phone to call the police. She was obviously here to cause trouble, and not right in the head. He began to dial the emergency number, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ino reach behind her back. He didn't realize it at first, but she was pointing something--holy shit, it was a gun. Sasuke stared, wide eyed as fear gripped him and immobilized him. His first reaction when he regained movement was to put Hinata behind him. She didn't budge. She stared down at the barrel like snake analyzing its' prey.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke almost screamed. He didn't know what to do, but Hinata did. She began to walk towards her assailant.

Ino pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. It didn't budge. The gun was jammed. Hinata grabbed the gun from the other girls' hand, and released the magazine from the gun and dumped the bullets on the ground. "When you handle one of these things and plan to shoot," Hinata said as she placed the now empty magazine back into the gun and checked the empty barrel, "always make sure the safety is off." She flipped a small switch on the side, aimed it at Ino's head and squeezed the trigger.

Click.

Ino left town a week after, and Sasuke and Hinata got married a year later. 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single reader, and fan of this work. This is the end, however. I'm glad you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more stories.
> 
> P.S. Sorry for the long update. Let me know what you think, as always.


End file.
